Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems, devices and methods related to paint delivery and recirculation during manufacture of radio-frequency modules.
Description of the Related Art
In some applications involving packaging of radio-frequency (RF) modules, an array of such modules can be fabricated in an array on a panel. An overmold structure can be formed on the panel to encapsulate various components of the modules. A conductive layer such as metallic paint can be formed on a surface of such an overmold structure. Such a conductive layer, in conjunction with RF shielding structures such as shielding wirebonds and a ground plane, can provide effective shielding functionality for the modules.